


Damaged wings

by Parkerbitess



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerbitess/pseuds/Parkerbitess
Summary: Tommy suffers from panic attacks and having wings leads him to being more scared due to what dream has done where out of spite Tommy cuts his own wings off, leaving the missing wings gone forever and hides away where the teenager has to be comforted by someone his manipulator holds close and becomes close to him which is George and trusts him to the point where he lets George help him and George tends to help him with his panic attacks that happen and the other things Tommy goes through and helps Tommy heal slowly to where he grows to be braver then he was before.
Kudos: 11





	1. Author note

**Author's Note:**

> Note I’m gonna be slow with typing these chapters and I’m excited but like school and everything and I type chapters on my phone to re read for any mistakes! Thanks for reading

Hello this is gonna be a authors note first from me since I’m a new writer! 

I am new at writing this is based off one of mine and my friends rp from a while ago I’m just adding it on to it and it’ll take me a while to type it all out so cheaters will be some what slow but I will slowly get this done ^^ I’m hoping to take this far with up at least some chapters ! But I will be typing these on my phones notes so I won’t have any misspelling errors and such I may even have someone re read over it for me ! But thank you for coming to read this chapter 1 will be up soon thank you!


	2. Winged hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the first official chapter is here ! ^^ it’s short the others will be longer my first chapters are usually shorter then the others!

Ever since his wings had come through Tommy had never used them. The teenager had took a breath as he stood where he was in his home where he was looking at his wings, Tommy had sighed out his chest feeling like it was tightening. The teenager didn’t talk to many people besides maybe Tubbo and Sam since everything that had happened. The teenager was scared of a lot of things where he would mostly hide or stay in view of Sam when he knew he shouldn’t be scared since Dream wasn’t seen not even by Sapnap or George it had seemed like Dream had just disappeared. The others had started calling Tommy an Avian due to the wings like Phil’s. If Tommy could be honest he hated his wings, he hated them personally. 

Tommy had been too caught up into his thoughts that was until someone tapped his shoulder getting him out of his thoughts as he jumped some whipping around to face who tapped his shoulder as he was faced with Tubbo “T-Tubbo hello sorry I didn’t hear you come in-“ he spoke as he seemed uneasy the boy shifting his feet as he had calmed down. Tubbo had seemed confused on how his friend acted “you okay Tommy you never really acted like this before?” He asked the shorter teenager getting worried. Tommy had started to panic some “y-yeah I’m okay! I swear just uneasy by everything currently” he spoke letting a fake laugh come from him to ease his friend. 

Tubbo had nodded at Tommy “okay as long as if your okay Tommy” he spoke as he smiled softly “have you tried flying at all yet? No ones seen you take flight yet with them at all yet and it’s been a few weeks” he spoke as he seemed excited about Tommy’s wings. Tommy had watched the excitement on his friends face “totally I have pft why wouldn’t I Tubbo?!” He spoke as he let out a nervous laugh “I just don’t fly where anyone can see me” he spoke. He was lying about it all so his friend wouldn’t get confused on why he wasn’t using his wings. Tommy had smiled more “besides I can’t just not have wings and not use them” he spoke as he wanted to tell Tubbo he hated his wings and didn’t want them. But his throat restricted from speaking about it as it felt like he couldn’t talk. Tubbo had smiled “oh well maybe later I can watch you fly I got to get going!” Tubbo spoke as he smiled “see you Tommy” he spoke as he left the others home. 

Tommy stood there “y-yeah sure see ya!” He spoke as he was left alone in his home once again as he stood there as tears filled the teenagers eyes as he moved his legs shaking as he broke down onto the floor crying “I hate them I don’t need them- I don’t want these damn wings!” He yelled out in tears as he knew no one would hear him “they’re not worth it I don’t need them!” He spoke as he sniffed out as tears streamed down his face as he sat on the ground still his wings folding in tighter as he shook his head “stupid wings.. why did I have to get them..” he spoke as he was trying to calm himself down tears still streaming down his face.


	3. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord I’m having so much fun writing this so far this chapter probably is fairly short again my apologies

Tommy didn’t know how long he was sitting on the floor as it felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. The teenager finally leaning his head back to catch his breath as he wiped his eyes sniffling out still as after a few minutes he had calmed down as he looked around. He was still in his home as he kept in his spot he was sitting in as he wrapped his arms around himself the teenager hugging himself. 

Tommy had kept to himself before had had finally got up getting everything he needed before he had left his house closing the door behind him. He stood outside looking around as he opened his wings stretching them- maybe tubbo was right he did need to use his wings and fly with them no matter the fact he hated them. 

The teenager stood before he kept his wings open and started running to give himself some take off as he flapped his wings flying into the air some as he flew up higher. Which was high enough if he would come crashing down. Tommy had hovered in the air looking down as he was trying to spot Tubbo as he didn’t spot his best friend but he did spot Puffy and Bad as he flown down to where the two were. 

The teenager had landed a few feet away from the two walking up to them “Puffy! Bad, hello” he spoke softly as he smiled as he watched the other two turn around to face him as Puffy smiled “Tommy hello” she gave a greeting as for bad he didn’t give one except for a scoff as he started to walk away back towards the egg. 

Tommy had tilted his head as he looked at bad as he watched the demon leave as he put his focus back on puffy “puffy how is it going?” He asked as he smiled brightly at the female as he laughed out softly. Puffy had gave Tommy a smile “it’s going great hey Tommy come with me” she spoke as she started to walk as she wanted to talk to Tommy alone as Tommy followed her. 

Tommy had kept up with her “what’s going on Puffy?” He asked as he looked at her while walking, Puffy had looked at Tommy “what if we tried to destroy the egg” she spoke as Tommy had seemed shocked by her words “I don’t think that’s-“ Tommy started to speak as he was caught off by Puffy “Tommy come on you can fly this could work!” She spoke as she looked at him. 

Tommy had stopped walking when Puffy did as he stood there, “I- I mean I guess yeah okay-“ he spoke as he seemed worried about it still the teenager taking a sharp breath as he opened his wings. “So what’s the plan then?” He asked opening his wings to stretch them again as nodded at the female. 

Puffy had nodded at Tommy as she explained her plan to the other as Tommy listened to it as he knew what would mainly happen one of them was gonna end up getting hurt which most likely Bad would go after him. The teenager had still listened to the plan as after she was done he spoke “so that’s all the plan then-?” He asked as he swallowed hard Tommy wouldn’t admit he wasn’t ready but when Puffy was determined he didn’t wanna let her down so he agreed to it all. 

Tommy had nodded at puffy where she had spoke of a time and place to meet up for it as she had said her goodbyes to Tommy before leaving. Tommy was once again left alone as his opened wings flicked some as he took off into the air again hovering above as he watched down again flying back to his home as once he landed he had walked past heading towards where Sam was to speak to him before he was going to get his armor to help with puffy plan the teenager seeming anxious as it felt like his chest was tightening. 

Tommy had ended up stopping in his tracks as he turned to look somewhere as he could’ve sworn he caught a glimpse of dream for a moment as he looked around to see if he was anywhere his folded wings staying close “you’re scaring yourself idiot no ones seen him for a while-“ he spoke as he started walking again going to find Sam. Which Tommy didn’t know Dream was there and did see him which Dream had vanished before Tommy could see it was really him. 

Tommy had let it all go over his head as he got to Sam as he relaxed. Being around Sam mad Tommy feel calm which was normal for the male since he had also trusted Sam as he talked to the other which Sam said he had a few tasks for Tommy to do some other day as Tommy nodded “of course Sam I’ll do them that day” Tommy replied with a smile before he had noticed the time as he panicked some “I got to go Sam see you!” He spoke Tommy starting to race off to get his armor and go meet Puffy in the area she had told him to meet her out as Tommy’s heart was racing the teenager seeking mostly feared of what was gonna happen.


End file.
